The Betrayal
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Cragen retires and Elliot comes back from a very long undercover mission. Elliot realizes that a lot has changed and Olivia has a lot of secrets now. Will he help her before relationships are ruined?


**Author's note: Well...I'm definitely creative when I get sick...hehe.**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

The Betrayal

Chapter 1

Blue Eyed Boy

Olivia stood frozen. Everything and everyone just seemed to standstill while she sorted out things in her brain. It was like for a moment she was skydiving all alone. All the fear resembled skydiving too. She stood in the door way of her boss' office.

The desk that used to have so many things on it was now cleared and empty except for a computer and a desktop lamp. The awards and files on the walls were now off the wall and sitting in little piles on the outskirts off the room.

She heard an officer walk past her in the background. She knew from the girlish breathing who she was immediately.

"Josie," Olivia said turning towards the woman.

"Yes, Olivia." Josie's small voice slightly echoed in the empty squad room.

"Where's the captain?" Olivia looked at the woman with sincere concern in her eyes.

"He didn't tell you?" Josie asked, looking befuddled, "He retired yesterday."

The day before was Sunday…which is why Olivia didn't know he had put in for retirement.

"Just like that?" Olivia asked

Josie nodded.

- - - - -

Olivia had tried to get to work but of course her mind was other places. She didn't like it merely when the Captain took a sick day, and now she would have to deal with a million "sick days".

The squad room was at its normal volume; also it's normal hustle and bustle. Olivia didn't like how it didn't even seem like he never left. Only Munch and Fin showed the disappointment on their face, everyone else just went about their day.

Olivia saw something in her peripheral that made her look up. She looked towards the entrance to the squad room.

Standing there was the Police Commissioner and none other than Elliot Stabler.

Olivia's stomach immediately dropped and she became extremely nauseous. She glanced down to the picture on her desk. Her two year old blue eyed boy stared back at her. She looked up and Elliot's gaze met hers. Those same "blue eyed boy" eyes stared back. A smiled formed on Elliot's face. Olivia realized that she probably had a horrified look on her face. A smile was imprinted on her face within a second. She quickly took in his appearance. He hadn't changed much, except for he was wearing an obviously expensive suit. His white dress shirt was unbuttoned twice and exposing his chest a little bit, she couldn't help but think that time did him well. She rolled away from her desk and stood up. She went to greet the two men with a smile.

Olivia couldn't help but notice Elliot looking her up and down. He was, without a doubt thinking the same thing she had been thinking only moments ago. Olivia tried to remember what she was wearing without looking down that had him so distracted. She remembered…it was a maroon shirt with a belt around the hips. He couldn't take his eyes away from hers when he was done with his once over. He had missed those chocolate brown eyes.

Olivia's clicking heels stopped clicking when she had reached the men.

"Commissioner…" Olivia made a brief moment of eye contact with her big wig boss and then met Elliot's gaze for a couple of second's worth of soul searching, "Elliot…"

Elliot was taking in her thick raspy voice, the one he hadn't heard in years. The commissioner took in the fact that Olivia and Elliot knew each other. He tried to make it un-evident in his face **how** they knew each other.

"Olivia," The commissioner greeted, "What are you doing in heels?"

Olivia smiled. She had forgotten how she could compare to an elephant in a department store, with her heels in the squad room.

"I have to be in court in an hour." Olivia explained.

The commissioner nodded. "Well then we'd better hurry."

Fin and Munch were on either side of Olivia. "Elliot…nice to have you back." Munch stated shaking his hand.

Fin grabbed Elliot's hand and pulled him into a "man hug". "Hey man, like Munch said nice to have you back, Liv's missed you." He joked with a typical grin, Fin style.

The nervousness in the pit of Olivia's stomach made itself apparent again. She knew that Fin was aware of the fact that Carson was Elliot's kid too. Olivia remembered all too vividly the night they were on a stake-out. He had said, "Bull Liv. Elliot leaves and nine months later you just happen to have a kid with the same blue eyes he has. Not even the stupidest of my homie's would buy that."

"Elliot needs to be brought up to speed on all of your cases." The commissioner instructed, "I know you all are friends, but he's your boss now. Treat him like your boss."

Olivia, Fin, and Munch all nodded. Olivia couldn't help but think how hard of a task that would be.

- - - - -

Papers crowded the big wooden table in the middle of the file room. The bulletin board facing Olivia was not getting anymore easy to look at. The dead bodies of eight women depended on Olivia figuring out who was going to be the ninth.

"Olivia."

The voice from the doorway made Olivia jump. She looked up to see her best friend holding her son.

"Kacy!" Olivia said with a horrified look on her face, "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry. He had a fever at daycare and they said they couldn't get a hold of you."

Olivia frantically looked around the room for her cell phone. She started putting her hands on her numerous pockets. She felt it in her left back pocket. She pulled it out and flipped it open. It was still off from court.

Olivia closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. While she was running through her options she heard two syllables from her little toddler that seemed to make all of her problems go away.

"Mama," Little Carson smiled and reached for her.

Olivia walked the small distance to her best friend and took the little boy out of her hands.

"Hey baby boy," She said solemnly as he wrapped his little arms around her neck.

"What's a matter?" Kacy asked not even close to thinking about dropping the discussion of talking about Olivia's weird behavior.

"You'll never guess who is my new captain." Olivia stated petting her son's head.

Kacy seemed to think about it for a few seconds. "Shawn?"

Olivia's stomach did a flip-flop when she remembered the thing she had been pushing out of her mind all morning. She was going to be married to her fiancée in a month, and he was bound to put two and two together about her son and Elliot.

"It's…" Olivia paused trying to get a grip on her emotions.

"Me…" Elliot finished turning the corner outside of the room.

Kacy turned, as if his voice wouldn't take her breath away, his appearance sure would. Having him there in person was freaking out Kacy. She was the reason he was finding out this soon.

"He's mine…" Elliot stated not taking his eyes off the child.

Carson sat up trying to figure out what was going on. He looked at Elliot through tearful eyes and the same eyes stared back.

"Please. He doesn't know." Olivia looked at him with the most pleading eyes.

"Olivia…how could you?" Elliot asked looking at her intensely with his Stabler glare.

"How could I not?" Olivia's voice cracked, "You never wanted us."

The four stood there in silence for seconds on end.

"You know that's not true." Elliot stated, "You two are all I've ever wanted."

* * *

**Tell me if anything is confusing. Also review, even if you hated it...you could at least tell me.**


End file.
